Black Rain
by Pinkiriffic
Summary: It's good to see you,' Draco finally spoke. Hermione was startled. Had she really been dazed for that long, for Draco, ice prince extraordinaire, to make the first attempt at conversation? 4 years later, he's back.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rain**

By _Pinkiriffic_

**Summary**: Four years ago, Draco broke Hermione's heart. Now he's back, only to witness it happen, all over again…

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and the enormously large and profitable franchise/s linked to it, the ever so wonderfully talented and imaginative JK Rowling does. I am not making any profit out of this fanfic, so please, don't sue me :sweatdrops:

**A/N**: I seem to have a penchance for 'B' titled fics… hm… xD. This fic is AU. No magic here, folks. As a side note, if your looking for a laugh, please take a look at my one-shot A Peaceful Morning :D shameless plugging

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Just the thought of you_

-

When Hermione had heard that Draco returned, she was rattled to say the least.

-

'Narcissa told me yesterday, darling, that Draco made an appearance at their mansion!' Her mother, Susan, spoke excitedly through the phone. 'What a surprise that must have been, for him to return after whole years!'

-

_He's…back? _Hermione unconsciously tensed, gripping the phone tigher.

-

'We have to keep this quiet for now, obviously; otherwise there would be a huge uproar! Imagine, the missing son of Lucius, the past CEO of the most successful company that Britain has re-appeared! Isn't that great news?'

-

'I'm a little shocked, to be honest, ma.' She steadied herself, as she felt her voice waver. 'But it will be good for Narcissa.' The lavishly dressed widow had insisted Hermione call her by her first name. _'After all, we're almost like family,' _she had said with a light laugh.

-

'Certainly, I haven't heard her so cheerful in a long time! We plan to get together in about a week's time; it would be wonderful to see her and Draco once again. I do wonder what happened to the boy though…' Susan trailed off.

-

'I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.' Hermione smiled reassuringly, even though her mother couldn't possibly read her expression through the phone.

-

The conversation moved onto lighter topics from there. Having thoroughly discussed the recent weather and the extravagant gifts Harry had given to Susan for her birthday, Hermione hung up and slumped in defeat onto her couch.

-

_Shit, I can't believe he's actually back._

-

Hermione stared incredulously at her blank wall. He wasn't supposed to affect her like this, dammit! After just hearing his name, she almost panicked. When he had left, without a word, all those years ago, what was she supposed to think? She was filled with dread, and a sadistic anticipation at meeting him again.

-

Hermione pressed a cold hand to her temple in an effort to stop the barrage of memories threatening to overflow. _'I didn't spend months trying to move on for one little mention of him to break me. I spent my waking moments hiding behind a mask so I could forget. I tried so hard not to let the guilt and the hurt engulf me.'_

_-_

'_I shut out the world so that I could live without you.' _A single, unwanted tear trailed down her face.

_

* * *

_

The Grangers were your average, middle class British family. How they ever attained the staunch support of the debonair Narcissa Malfoy, was incomprehensible to the public. The general population had worshipped the ground the prodigal walked upon. That is, until the incident.

-

Four years ago, Lucius Malfoy died. Many rumors were circled, most citing that he had been murdered as a result of revenge. Lucius, at the top of the business chain, had many powerful friends but no one is complete without powerful enemies. That rumor alone had been enough to almost cripple Malfoy Inc., but Narcissa stepped up to take the helm. She led with an entrepreneurial strength that was surprising for many, as she had long been pegged as the pretty, but brainless trophy wife.

-

The company soared under Narcissa's watchful eye, but there were some things even an impressive businesswoman couldn't anticipate.

-

Two months after Lucius passed away, her only son disappeared. The commotion and hubbub that ensued even rivaled that of her husband's death. Reporters were stationed outside Malfoy Manor 24 hours, months into the incident.

-

'Mrs. Malfoy, could you please give a comment on your son's mysterious disappearance so soon after Lucius Malfoy was-'

-

'Mrs. Malfoy, this is channel seven news, in regards to Draco Malf-'

-

'We would like to interview you, Mrs. Malfoy, concerning the whereabouts of-'

-

'Mrs. Malfoy Prime Business Magazine is interested your comments about the sudden disappearance of your son-'

-

'MRS. MALFOY! COMMENT PLEASE!'

-

Narcissa handled the entire affair stoically, but once out of the media spotlight, she broke down. Hermione had, on many occasions, visited her mother only to find Narcissa also there. The former was usually in a sorry state, though how she still managed to look classy while crying her eyes out was an art unknown to Hermione.

-

Despite the large media interest, not much more information was leaked, other than the fact that he had disappeared. Perhaps, many mused, this was because there _wasn't _much to leak in the first place.

-

_Maybe, it was because no one _did _know._

-

Hermione snorted. If only they knew what she knew… had to go through what she went through… Her lips thinned defiantly. '_Though, that's a fate I don't want to dump on anyone else,'_

-

How easily everyone else was fooled. She trained herself to not appear vulnerable, she trained herself to appear indestructible. Because acknowledging human feelings was painful. Too painful.

-

_Because of you, I don't know how to love anymore._

-

She wanted nothing more than to just ignore him, to never be in his presence again… because that could be all it would take to break the walls she depended far too much on these days.

-

All Hermione had to do was imagine his perfect face, the way he smiled at her, the way his eyes seemed to light up when they had one many of their entertaining moments, and she would be transported back to a time when she was still carefree, still reckless, and still so innocent. At 21, Hermione felt far too wary and cagey for her age.

-

Hermione ran her hands through her unruly hair in frustration. Thoughts like that would get her nowhere. It was time she had a shower and met up with a few friends.

* * *

'I heard he's back,' Lavender looked solemnly at Hermione, trying to gauge her reaction. She knew that Hermione was devastated after Draco disappeared, though she seemed to have recovered quickly. They were at a cozy café which had been raved about by Ron for its heavenly bakery delicacies. 

-

Hermione frowned slightly, sipping her coffee, 'How do you know? I thought it was meant to be kept quiet until a suitable cover story was thought up of… I mean, even _I_ only found out this morning'

-

'I heard from Pansy, you know how the system works, nothing gets past her,' she chuckled wryly. 'Speaking of which, she should be here any time soon.'

-

'Fashionably late as always, I take it?'

-

'Yeeep.'

-

'Who's fashionable? Oh, I knew you would be talking about me,' Pansy's voice fluttered in. She gave her two ex-classmates a flamboyant flick of her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly at this.

-

A tall, brunette waiter led Pansy to their table. 'I take it that this is your table, madam? What may I offer you? May I suggest our famous roasted vegetable torta, or perhaps a coffee or tea of your choice?'

-

Pansy took a seat in between Lavender and Hermione, and pursed her lips as she debated on what to get. 'I think that I would like the green tea.'

-

'Certainly,' He gave a small bow before heading back to the kitchens.

-

'Green tea?' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

-

'I heard that it's the best thing to drink during a hot summer day.' Pansy winked. 'It's healthy too, not unlike some of the other stuff they have to offer…' She eyed Lavender's chocolate smoothie deliberately.

-

'What!' Lavender gasped indignantly, eyes widening. 'I'm allowed to indulge occasionally!'

-

Pansy and Hermione shared a look, and they both cracked a smile. Hermione was secretly glad that Pansy's arrival had deterred Lavender from further questioning. The last thing she needed was for more probing. _At least I've gotten pretty good at pretending…_

-

However, her relief was short-lived, because she realized that Lavender only knew about all this in the first place _because _of Pansy. Hermione heaved a small sigh. She was incredibly fond of her friends, truly, but sometimes they probe around in places where _no one_ should ever attempt to go.

-

Lavender had somehow steered the conversation back to, in Hermione's case, dangerous grounds. Hermione silently cursed her lack of concentration.

-

'Herm, when are you going to visit them?' Pansy enquired.

-

'Who said anything about visiting them?'

-

Lavender spoke up. 'Come on, Narcissa wouldn't pass up this opportunity, like all the other opportunities she's had to have you over.'

-

'Hn.' Was the non-committal response from Hermione.

-

'So? You looking forward to seeing him again?'

-

'Girl, if he looks anything like he did 4 years ago, he's going to be damn _sexy_!'

-

'Lavender! Anyway, I don't think things will be as simple as that… cause… you don't disappear for years for no reason at all.' Hermione mused.

-

'True. I have my suspicions, but I think that the sudden downfall of Macnair's had something to do with it…' Pansy replied. Over the years, both Hermione and Lavender had learned to trust Pansy's uncannily sharp instincts.

-

Lavender finished off the rest of her smoothie. 'We will be dying to know what happened, so make sure you tell us everything, ok?'

-

'Sure, we're heading over in a week's time.' Hermione felt bad for lying straight through her teeth, she had no intention of sharing everything that will happen, because she knew nothing good could come out of it. But there was _no_ way she was letting another soul know what she knew.

-

_It's still painful now… _

-

_This feeling of utter betrayal._

_-_

End Chapter One

* * *

**Next up:** Hermione and her mother's visit to the manor! Hermione comes face to face with Draco for the first time in 4 years! What could he have done, and what is the secret that she knows that is tearing her apart?

* * *

**Endnote:** Um, I'm sorry for all the mystery? xD All will be explained in due course. I introduced Hermione's mother as Susan cause she doesn't officially have a name, and she seems like a Susan to me, so yeah. It's my first time attempting angst, so I'm a little worried as to how this will turn out .;; 

No Pansy bashing in this fic :D (has another person planned for that role, it's a mystery for now)

Once again, please let me know what you think of it. If you have any questions, I will try to answer them (unless it gives away the whole plot... yes… there's actually a plot to this xD)

Leave me a review to read, and make this authoress happy so that she updates faster ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Rain**

By _Pinkiriffic_

**Summary**: Four years ago, Draco broke Hermione's heart. Now he's back, only to witness it happen, all over again…

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Heck, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I would be somewhere in the Caribbean, lying on a warm beach, sipping exotic fruit juice…

Hermione: Ignore her; she's a bit random at times.

Pinki: You! How dare you! I control you in this fic you know! Know your place, impudent mortal!

Hermione: … (Translation: Like I said, IGNORE HER! Go ahead and read the story xD)

* * *

**Chapter two:** _Some things never change_

* * *

Hermione looked out her second storey kitchen window for her inspiration for the day. There were the ever present sparrows, darting under parked cars in search for crumbs, and the considerably larger blackbirds that seemed to dominate the morning scene with their bashful calls. Hermione had been woken up many times early in the morning because of the noise level. She lived in a nice neighborhood; her parents had seen to that much. 

-

She had never been much of a morning person. She could still feel the tiredness lingering in her body, despite her more than satisfactory night of sleep. Hermione both feared and respected those who could rise up early as a bird, and still be completely unaffected and alert.

-

She sat down on a bench, munching on a piece of toast. Resisting the temptation to turn on the television, '_It's far too early for that,'_ her conscience warned. Instead Hermione chose to pick up a copy of the local newspaper, and scanned the headlines half heartedly.

-

'Bar penalized after serious assault outside'

-

'Thieves spoil work for nice area'

-

'Drug bust sees dealer refused home detention'

-

Hermione put the paper down, exasperated. Did people find obsessing over negative things fun? Informative? It's like they don't have anything better to write… sheesh. However, one final headline caught her attention.

-

'In search of a dad' This was accompanied by a photo of a middle aged woman with bleached hair, holding up pictures that Hermione guessed was clues to her father's whereabouts.

-

_Oh yes, _Hermione agreed sarcastically, _because this is _really _going to bring your father forwards, because even though he didn't care enough after 30 odd years, a newspaper article was all that was needed._

-

She quickly gulped down the rest of her coffee, grabbed her car keys off the coffee table and left for her parent's house. On her way out, she waved good morning to her neighbor, a nice elderly lady who had, in the past, obviously been a great beauty.

* * *

She should have been worried. She should have been _very _worried. She should have known something was up the minute her mother opened her mouth with an apologetic grimace on her face. 

-

'I'm terribly sorry darling, but something urgent has come up. Your father and I need to attend a very important meeting that will decide the D.A.'s future.'(1)

-

_I have to face it… face him… alone?!_

-

'You know how much this visit would have meant to Narcissa, and I tried so hard to reschedule the meeting but you know how it is; once something's decided it's a huge hassle to reorganize. I'm sure that Narcissa especially made time for us; she is a very busy woman, so I'm hoping that you will still visit them?' Her mother had a hopeful glimmer in her eyes, but deeper than that, there was a stubborn streak that refused to back down.

-

Hermione sighed. She fiddled with her uncomfortable bracelet before agreeing. Yes, she would still visit. Yes, she would apologize profusely to Narcissa. Yes, she isn't mad at her.

-

It wasn't as if she _actually_ had a choice. God forbid should she ever try to cross paths with her mother when she had made her mind up. _'I'm surprised that we still get along pretty well… not all parent child relationships work out like mine,_' her thoughts flashed, unbidden, towards Harry's parents, who had both died in a bizarre murder/suicide when he was only 3 years old.

-

After exchanging short goodbyes with her parents, she left their house and headed towards her car. God, she loved her car. Hermione liked to call it her baby, because that's how serious she felt about it. She had spent 2 weeks in complete agony about which model to purchase, should she have the extras, what if something happened to it and then she went to the dealer and _finally _made up her mind.

-

'_Obsessive, much?' _Harry had quirked his mouth in amusement. Hermione was sitting with him on the couch. Neville was sprawled on his back, concentrating on the television. Lavender was busy examining herself in the mirror. '_Every single sentence that I heard come out of your mouth these past weeks have been about the bloody car. Why don't you just go and _buy _it already?!'_

-

'_But, a car is a huge investment!' _Hermione had protested, albeit feebly, even in her own mind. _'It will determine a lot of important things in my life! For example, the color is crucial! I can't drive a hot pink car to work, but a white car is so common, you know? Look at any busy road, and BAM! There goes by like, ten, twenty white cars.'_

-

Neville, having been silently watching the TV until that point, spoke up. _'But I think that you should care and cherish your car, no matter what it looks like on the outside! It's the inside that really counts!' _He clasped his hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture.

-

Hermione and Lavender had simultaneously whacked him on the head then. _'Of COURSE the outside counts too, dummy!'_

-

That conversation had led Hermione to get off her butt and purchase the hot pink Volkswagen Beetle that was now her single most prized possession. She smiled at her car affectionately before getting in and closing the door, backing out of the driveway in a rush- she was due at Malfoy Manor in half an hour. It took a normal person just under an hour to reach the place. Oh, but Hermione wasn't _just_ anyone.

* * *

35 minutes later, after inhuman driving from Hermione (she was secretly proud of the way she drove, even if her friends feared for their lives whilst being her passenger), the huge iron cast gate loomed into view. The gate would have been intimidating; with its elaborate metal vines, spikes and whatnots, had she not been faced with the exact same situation many, many times before. 

-

The mansion was gorgeous though, Hermione had to admit. It was stately and elegant, and had a delicate air around it. The outside was part stone, part elaborate brickwork. It was a sprawling building that overlooked the well tended gardens and the small river running just north of the site. Many different trees dotted the area, and rich, lush grass surrounded the house.

-

The inside was just as tastefully decorated as the outside was skillfully designed by no doubt, a genius architect. Each room, of which the residence had many, was furnished with stylish furniture, and paintings and statues were decked out in almost every room. Obviously, money was no issue. Hermione couldn't prevent a shudder at the thought of what the cost of merely _one _painting would be.

-

Her previous adrenaline rush quickly ebbed away, as the familiar landmark effectively reminded her of Draco. She gripped the steering wheel tighter. _Well, all I have to do is go in, tell Narcissa I am sorry for my mother's absence, greet _Draco, _and make a quick escape. Quick, simple and painless._

-

Hermione staunchly ignored her inner voice when it warned her that it is _never_ as simple as that.

* * *

He looked really good. Sure, he had _always _been good looking before, but this was something entirely different. Hermione wasn't quite sure how she managed to remain in his company without attempting to bolt out the door. She marveled at her own self restraint. 

-

'_I guess times changes people…' _Hermione thought bitterly.

-

His aristocratic features were in complete harmony with each other. The small tilt of those luscious lips, the flawless, creamy, still pale as ever skin. His hair had grown longer, and was a shade or two darker that the platinum it had been in his teens. He was tall too, perhaps 6 feet 2, 6 feet 3.

-

If he was a handsome teenager before, when Hermione had last seen him, he was definitely a man now. With that angelic face, and the body of a god… his shoulders had broadened and the muscles that she could see was lean and toned. He was still far too pale for her liking, but then his entire family had been born with skin that couldn't stand the sun for too long.

-

However, if wasn't as if Hermione herself didn't change. Sure, her height never really did increase after she turned 16, but height wasn't all that mattered. She knew for a fact that she had a decent figure, although she would never call herself voluptuous. Her hair had never properly settled down as she had hoped it would, to Hermione's dismay. The only thing that kept it down was the weight of her hair, being halfway down her back. It was still a muddy sort of brown, even though Pansy had made it her personal mission to convince her to highlight it. _'Do SOMETHING!' _she had cried, exasperated.

-

Dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a navy blue top, he exuded confidence. How he did it so subconsciously, so effortlessly was beyond Hermione. If she wasn't so edgy, Hermione would have registered he was probably the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on.

-

But his eyes… his pale grey eyes, framed with long lashes… the eyes she loved so much, the expressive eyes that she had loved about him most of all… she turned away so she wouldn't have to witness them piercing through her.

-

_Because they were empty._

-

Those eyes swept past her, not really seeing her at all. Hermione could imagine him simply choosing not to acknowledge her existence. _Even though she was right in front of him… _Hermione was shattered by those eyes. So many times in the past, she had seen them light up, the skin around them crinkling slightly as he fought back a laugh. So many times… She bit her lip woefully.

-

_But some things…some things never change._

* * *

Hermione had arrived earlier only to be accosted as she stepped through the door, by Narcissa, no less. 'Dear, I know you are most probably dying to know what happened, but he doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I've tried, and gotten nowhere… For now I'm just so grateful and thankful that my only child has returned,' she said with a slight frown on her face, marring her otherwise flawless features. Hermione had thought more than once that it was unnatural for someone her age to look _that _good, when she herself, at the ripe old age of 21, would be considered no more than average. 

-

'So I'm hoping that if he sees a familiar face, that he will relax, you get my drift dear?' Hermione was at this point feeling very overwhelmed, and a tiny bit hysterical. She almost laughed when she realized Narcissa had intended Hermione to console Draco.

-

_You have _no _idea… no one does._

* * *

'It's good to see you,' Draco finally spoke. 

-

Hermione was startled. Had she really been dazed for that long, for _Draco_, ice prince extraordinaire,to make the first attempt at conversation? Hearing his voice, now deepened and lowered with age, she sat down across him and tried not to think too much. 'Yeah, it's been awhile.'

-

_Understatement of the year._

-

Hermione spoke suddenly, her eyes downcast. 'I was really surprised; you know, when I heard that you were back.' '_I thought you left for good,' _she added silently.

-

'Well, a few things came up.' The cold drawl was back full force. Evidently she was the only one who felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. Hermione was suddenly frustrated as his careless attitude. Did he not care at all? Here they were, meeting for the first time in _years_, and he still had nothing to say?!

-

'Obviously.'

-

The silence stretched on. She wanted to desperately provoke a reaction out of him, as _anything_ would have been better than the chilling quiet that enveloped the room. However, she settled for silently watching him, an apprehensive look on her face. She felt physically numb in his presence though her mind continued to process thoughts at a frenzied pace.

-

'…look.' Hermione broke the stillness after a few minutes, unable to bear it anymore. 'It's clear that we don't have anything to talk about, and I'm only here to keep my mother and _your _mother happy. So why don't we just pretend that we had a great time catching up, blah blah blah.'

-

_Oh my god. Did I just say blah blah blah in front of Draco Malfoy?!? _A substantial part of Hermione's pride shriveled up and died on the spot.

-

'Therefore, if anyone asks, we had a great time catching up on the good old days. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave.' She couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out her voice as she stood up to leave. She got about halfway to the door when a small whisper stopped her in her tracks.

-

'Don't go.'

-

Hermione turned around, trying to keep a straight face. She didn't know if she actually heard right, for that was how soft the voice was. 'What…?' She asked meekly, fearful of the response she could get.

-

Draco looked as bored as always. He wasn't even looking at her, instead choosing to gaze out the window at the expansive gardens being tended to by a few gardeners. Finally sensing her incredulous gaze on him, he faced her, raising an eyebrow slightly. 'I'm sorry, did you want something?' He bought his hands up to examine them, in a subtle gesture of dismissal.

-

'Sorry, it's nothing,' she apologized, closing her eyes tightly. _I can't believe he almost had me fooled._

-

_After all, it's not like he even cares…. _

* * *

Hermione, driving manically towards her house, pondered whether or not what she heard was just a figment of her wishful imagination, or actually real. Then she laughed at her own blatant stupidity. Why on earth would he give her any excuse to stay longer? It was obvious he was coping perfectly fine without her… and so was she… or so she tried to convince herself. Hermione gave a stern lecture to herself about keeping the future hallucinations to a bare minimum. 

-

_But if that wasn't real, why does my heart hurt so much?_

* * *

'Uh, remind me why we are doing this again?' Lavender sat nervously in the front seat of Pansy's red Ferrari. Pansy was driving dangerously fast on a thankfully, straight stretch of road. Modest houses clung on to each side, and a few people were arriving back at their homes after a day of work. 

-

Pansy took her eyes off the road to make an irritated face at her. '_Because,_' she spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'she would have already met up with him by now, and she'll probably need some company. That's where we come in!'

-

'Right. Just keep your focus on the road. I don't want to die so young!'

-

'Thank you for your faith in my driving abilities, Lav.' Pansy remarked cynically, rolling her eyes, but kept the comments to a minimum after that.

-

After a pregnant pause, Lavender looked out the window and ventured tentatively. 'Didn't we just pass her house…?'

-

'Shit! Your right,' Pansy cursed, slammed on the breaks and made a quick u-turn, doubling back until she saw the familiar building. 'We must have really been out of it to miss it…' She sighed. This whole Draco thing was messing with her head.

-

A surprised Hermione greeted them at the door. Then she looked closer at their outfits, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'Why are you guys dressed like that? And… to whatever I know you'll ask, the answer is _no_.'

-

Indeed, Pansy and Lavender were dressed for a night out. Pansy had her blonde hair down in ringlets, heavy black eyeliner around her blue eyes and her pout was a bright, candy pink colour. She was wearing a semi transparent black minidress, with jewels (_Are those diamonds?! _Hermione thought hysterically) down the front, and green high heels to complete the look.

-

Lavender had gone for a much more demure look, with neutral lips and smoky eye makeup. She wore a simple, light grey, off the shoulder dress complete with ribbons that reached just above her knees.

-

'Aw come on, you don't even know what we were going to ask!' Pansy cajoled. When Hermione started to turn away, a giant yawn threatening to erupt from her mouth, Pansy shot Lavender an urgent look.

-

'Uh,' Lavender thought quickly, 'didn't you say you owed me one that time that I bought you lunch?'

-

'I didn't mean it like _that_.' Hermione felt her resolve weakening when they both turned on the sad pleading eyes look.

-

'Say you'll come! I heard that there's this new bar, which has, to quote Hannah's exact words, the best fucking drinks you've ever had.' Pansy enthused. Lavender sent her a look, which said, _your not helping!!_

-

Lavender put her hands together and fluttered her lashes. 'Please? We haven't done this in awhile. C'mon…'

-

'Oh alright. But I'll have you know that batting your eyes at me doesn't work… I'm not a guy.' Hermione sighed almost imperceptibly. Wah, she had a feeling she consented _way _too easily. But nevertheless. It would keep her occupied.

-

Lavender and Pansy looked as if they wanted to high five each other, but thought better of it after Hermione sent them a warning glare.

-

End chapter 2

* * *

**Next**: At the bar, Hermione gets careless, and meets someone familiar! D: Le shock!

* * *

(1) Dentists Association, not Dumbledore's Army, you twit xD 

-

**A/N:** Whew, that was a long chapter. (By my standards at least) You guys better appreciate it. P

I love everyone who's reviewed chapter one by the way! –hugs and kisses all around-


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Rain**

-

**Disclaimer:** Er, do people even read these? o.0;; I don't own. 'Nuff said.

-

* * *

Chapter three: Peach Screwdrivers

* * *

I knew it was going to happen. I guess I just choose to conveniently forget it when it comes up, or just stubbornly ignore it. After being lovingly dragged from my warm, comfortable apartment where I was brooding over the days' events quite nicely, might I mention, Lavender and Pansy _finally _decide that I am presentable and head for the club. Bar. Whatever. I wasn't really paying attention anyway.

-

I was feeling uneasy, like I always do when I go somewhere with _them_, because something bad _always _happen. I know they mean well… or at least, I hope so, because if not, I would be severely disheartened.

-

So imagine my surprise, when we arrive at our destination (I still haven't figured out _exactly _what kind of place it was), that it was actually pretty decent. I mean, it's surprising when your two best friends usually head for the sleazy places that you would shudder to be in a five mile vicinity of it. I could hear the music, but what kind of nightclub doesn't have music. It's like the _basic _thing for these places to have.

-

'Here we are!' Pansy announced in a happy voice.

-

'It's not as bad as you thought it would be, huh Hermione?'

-

I wanted badly to wipe that smug expression off Lavender's face. Eh, blame it on the stress of the day. I'm not usually that violent. Really. With much self control on my part, I manage to restrain my hands from going anywhere near her face.

-

The outside was, as far as I could see in the semi darkness, very well kept. Therefore, I reasoned in my mind, the inside must be just as good. Never mind the fact that this would be a first for Lavender and Pansy. Who would have thought?

-

Therefore, when I found the inside to be _packed _with people, the music so loud that I had to strain my ears to hear Pansy, who was right next to me, I was a little disappointed. I know, I should have known better. But the fact was, I didn't. Stupid me.

-

So there I was, stupidly standing in the middle of a sea of people, thinking about how the building must have some really good insulation against sound. Because it certainly didn't seem like it from the outside. I felt _extremely _self conscious of the low cut top and tight skirt that Pansy had forced me into, and the leery looks I was getting from what seemed like the entire male population (and some females, I noted, then wished I hadn't). I pulled my jacket tighter, grateful that I at least had the sound of mind to bring a relatively modest jacket.

-

'Do you wanna go get some drinks?' Pansy's voice came from somewhere to my left. Lavender had already disappeared. I feared as much, as earlier on I had seen her put on her 'come hither' pout. I try not to feel pity for the guy/s she sets her eyes on tonight, but it's hard.

-

I nod my consent, thinking that that was probably the most interesting thing to do- I didn't exactly feel like staying in this crowd of people.'

-

'I'll have a cherry rum and coke,' Pansy ordered when the bartender approached us. I begin to search the menu furtively for a non alcoholic drink. Bad things happen to girls who can't handle their alcohol. I was no exception.

-

'And I'll have… a… uh…' I faltered under the expectant look of both my friend and the bartender. 'A peach screwdriver.' There, I couldn't go wrong with a fruit flavored drink, could I?

-

As I sip my drink and laugh at random people dancing, I admit to myself that this wasn't a bad idea after all. I could literally feel the tension and stress my body was holding in for the past few days melt away. However, I wonder to myself how long before Pansy will catch a guy. Even doing something as simple as just sitting, drinking and laughing, guys find her irresistible. Of course, it probably had something to do with her long blonde hair and clothes that make guys think she's easy, but I know her better than that. At least, I sincerely hope so.

-

A record breaking 4 minutes later, she is approached by a guy with jet black hair and chiseled features. Pansy sends me an apologetic look as she heads to the dance floor with her god incarnate of the night. I try not to sigh. Actually, I still feel pretty good. I try to convince myself that it wasn't because of the 2, or was it 3 drinks I have had.

-

I turn to my right, and I meet the back of a guy with, as far as I could see, tousled chestnut hair. Feeling incredibly social all of a sudden, I tap him on the shoulder, and I wait for him to turn around.

-

So imagine my surprise when I saw a familiar face.

-

'Huh? Blaise?' Was my intelligent conversation starter. Damn my brain and its sudden shutdown.

-

'The one and only,' he laughed easily, green eyes crinkling. 'I didn't expect to see you in a place like this.'

-

'Well, neither did I. It has been way too long since I've talked to you! How've you been?' I cannot prevent my eyes straying downwards, and appreciating his shirt, which seemed to highlight his muscles. In a valiant effort to stop doing so, I take a big gulp and finish my drink, signaling for another one.

-

'Oh you know, just the usual.' He waved his hand in dismissal. 'And you?'

-

At this point I start blabbering on about everything under the sun, until he puts a finger on my lips to shut me up, and moves in to kiss me.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

I feel like my entire body is frozen. I can't move my arms, much less make out where I am. Maybe this is one of those dreams you have sometimes, the ones that you can't escape from, no matter how much you try. 

-

There is that smell, of an excessively clean bathroom. I can make out noises, a dull clank when metal hits metal. I should be scared, but I can't even line up my thoughts in a straight line.

-

'Hermione, honey, I'm sorry these officers keep disturbing you,' a gentle voice says as she does something with my pillow. I try to open my eyes, but I find I can't see anything. Maybe they _are_ open already. What does it feel like to be blind? But… what officers?

* * *

I feel like hours have passed. Even days. I can't tell. Maybe I'm dead. But I can smell food. So I can't be dead. 

-

I know now that I'm in a hospital. I also know that I was in an accident, having heard several people mention it around me. Oh yes, my ears are working fine.

* * *

The blanket over me is lifted, and a sudden rush of cold air greets me. 

-

'Vitals still stable?' A commanding voice sounds from my left. I recognize his voice, as I've recognized the many doctors that have been visiting me.

-

'Ninety five over 70. Pulse rate, 65,'

-

A cold stethoscope shocks my chest. Inside of me, my skeleton jumps a mile high. But I still don't move. He squeezes just above my knee, and then attempts to move my leg. It's painful.

-

'That hip will take some more time. But the leg looks okay.'

-

… should I feel flattered? My mother has great legs. Mine are average, their not exactly what I would call my best feature. I try to recall other things about myself. I'm average height, five-five. And oh, I'm _cute_. That's what everybody says.

-

Cute. I'd rather be gorgeous, or beautiful, like my best friend Ginny Weasly. She's tall (taller than me, at least), tan and has this incredible red colored hair that turns heads. When I think of Ginny, there is a forbidding feeling that twinges inside me. But I'm confused. She's been my best friend since we were little.

-

Why wouldn't I want to think about her? Did she get hurt in the accident I was apparently involved in too?

-

_Draco. _When I think about Draco, I can hardly breathe. I miss him; I wonder where he is, and why he isn't here.

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

Hermione scrunched up her face as she peeled her eyes open. Her head was giving her a lot of grief. Her entire body was sore, and made their complaints known as she attempted to get rid of the sheet that covered her. Her naked body. Her shock made her more awake for the moment. 

-

Mortified, she tried to take in her surroundings. She was on a bed, in an unkempt looking room that she did not recognize. And there was the small matter of the warm, very masculine body that was lying next to her.

-

'Mmm..?' The body mumbled, clearly not awake yet.

-

Gathering the sheet and covering up herself, Hermione dared a glance at his face. Blaise's face.

-

_Oh._

-

Memories suddenly flooding back into her mind, Hermione blushed a deep, deep tomato.

-

She remembered the way he had at first tentatively kissed her. She remembered her leading him to the dance floor so that they could dance together. She remembered him running his fingers all over her body, making her feel so intensely desirable. She remembered his mouth, sucking on her neck like his life depended on it, not caring if the people dancing around them saw. She remembered-

-

Hermione clamped down on her train of thought. But… she frowned. Why cant I remember anything afterwards? I don't recall coming up to this room… or even how we got here…

-

A blinding sting went through her head, and she remembered how many drinks she had had last night.

-

_Fuck… I was drunk?!_

* * *

End chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Uh, no shit, of course you were drunk xD -does crazy author laugh- 

Sorry for the lack of Draco apart from like one sentence! This is sort of a transitional chapter, where some of the mysterious past between Hermione and Draco are revealed. And Ginny! She makes her appearance too!

Anyway, until next time. Leave me a review, if you want. I'd like to hear from you!

Pinki


End file.
